


Our Own Instincts

by FunkyRacoon



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Will, Alpha Will Graham, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bonding, Bottom Hannibal, Bottom Will, Cannibalism, Dark Will Graham, Dubious Consent, Feral Behavior, Feral Will Graham, Fluff and Smut, JustFuckMeUp, Knotting, Light Bondage, M/M, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mpreg, Murder, Omega Hannibal, Omega Hannibal Lecter, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Power Bottom Hannibal, Riding, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scenting, Top Hannibal, Top Will, justfuckmeup2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 02:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11198220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyRacoon/pseuds/FunkyRacoon
Summary: It wasn't until Will was three steps away from him did something happen, a glance into the alpha’s eyes and he saw. This was not the Will Graham he knew, this was someone completely different, feral, a wild thing. A bloodthirsty thing.Interesting...~~In which Hannibal finds Will in a strange state of mind





	Our Own Instincts

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first entry for the Just Fuck Me Up challenge, it is also my first try at abo dynamics. As I'll be trying to get a hang of it for the Summertime Slick Fest. 
> 
> I tried to put in everything I knew about abo dynamics, with a little twist of my own, so enjoy!

Hannibal stands before Will's house, alone, isolated, in the middle of the snowy vacant place known as Wolf Trap. The place Will has come to call home, and solitude, a place to get away from the everyday push and suffocation of work. Especially from Jack. Although, despite his secondary gender of being an alpha, Hannibal rather enjoys the company of the strange man. Since he's not like all the other alpha’s he's met before; overbearing, drooling slobs, who want nothing more than to just find a hole to stick their knots in. Disgusting. No, Will Graham is not like the other alpha’s Hannibal has met. Instead the alpha is quiet, timid, and sensitive, almost like the omega Hannibal should be, almost. 

They're like two different sides of a coin, Will the supposed aloha who should take charge, and be demanding. But is the opposite of all the social norms that an alpha should be. While on the other side of the coin is Hannibal, the should be omega. Timid, and subservient to the alphas around him, listening and waiting for their approval, but he is none of the above. Is he? No, unlike most omegas, hannibal likes to take charge, and control the situation, instead of listen to someone. 

Which is why he enjoys Will's company, the alpha talks to him like a person, like Hannibal isn't just and omega. Instead he treats him like a person, listens to his every word, and consumes any of the food cooked for him. In a way, at least to Hannibal, Will would make the perfect mate for him. Of course, there would be a few obstacles they would need to go over first. This all leads to the reason as to why Hannibal is in Wolf Trap, at 6 in the morning, standing outside of Will's house. 

And has been knocking, and waiting, at the door for about...ten minutes at least.

He's worried for the agent. Jack had called him yesterday asking if he had seen Will anytime. Apparently, the alpha had been missing for two days, which explains why Hannibal hadn't seen the man during their last appointment.

“Will? Are you in there?” Hannibal calls, listening to the barks coming from the alphas dogs. Strange, he knows Will is sleeping downstairs, but why hasn't he opened the door yet.

Walking back to the first step of the stairs, Hannibal pulls up the loose board to grab the secret key Will keeps there. Will had mentioned about the key once in their appointment, probably by accident, but Hannibal kept the memory locked safely in his mind palace. Unlocking the front door, Hannibal lets the dogs run outside to sniff and do their business, before stepping inside. The first thing he notices-besides the sight of the house-was the smell, the house was filled with Will's natural musk. Sea salt, caramel, and something sweet and spicy, a scent that Hannibal held to his heart. As for the condition if the house, it was a wreck, clothes tossed into a pile, bed ruined, dog food and beds scattered around the house. Glancing over to the kitchen, Hannibal took note on how the place look like it was raided by hungry pirates. 

A draft in the air brought his attention to the back door, which hung open on it's hinges, like a wild beast came running through the thing. Stepping closer to the back door, Hannibal took checked the hinges to see that they had been torn off. Whatever, or whomever, had come through here had obviously been strong, and angry. His nose twitched as he caught a scent in the air; blood and sea salt, looking out the door he saw a figure walking towards the house. Squinting, his mouth almost dropped at the sight of who it was.

Will Graham, the twitchy alpha he came to know and love, was walking towards his house. Clad in absolutely nothing but for his bare skin, and some blood. While carrying on his shoulders, was the dead body of a deer, it's blood streaming down the alpha’s shoulders and neck as he trudged through the snow. Hannibal stood in front of the door, watching as Will came closer, slowing down as he reached the first step. Will looked up at Hannibal, actually looked, his eyes didn't flounder around, no twitchy form or flaunting looks. No, the man was standing tall and strong, an immovable force, as he stared directly into Hannibal’s eyes. Red catching against blue, before Will tilted his head up and sniffed at the air around them.

Suddenly, Will started to growl, a low, vibrating noise erupting from his throat. Shoulders started to tense as he stared up at Hannibal, the deer dropping to the ground as he approached Hannibal. Hannibal’s senses were on red alert, his omegan senses screaming for him to run, but his control was stronger. It wasn't until Will was three steps away from him did something happen, a glance into the alpha’s eyes and he saw. This was not the Will Graham he knew, this was someone completely different, feral, a wild thing. A bloodthirsty thing.

Interesting 

A shudder ran up his spine, making him lose composure, and like a deer caught in the chase, he ran. His flight or fight senses screaming, that primal omegan train of thought shooting a sound, a word, a noise, in his brain. Spinning on his heel, and jumping for it, he ran, back inside if Will's home, slamming the door behind him. He just didn't expect Will to react so quickly, the man had smashed through the door, causing Hannibal to stumble in his movement. And just like that, in a flurry of movements he was shoved to the ground, Will snarling over him, as he pressed his body down to the ground. 

In all of his life, Hannibal had never whined about something, his body had never been broken down to the point where he whined like an omega. But right there, while Will was scenting at his neck, a growl reverberating through his ribs as he snarled over Hannibal. He had made a small, pitiful noise, not loud enough for anyone else to here from a foot away. But loud enough that Will had heard it, making the alpha relax a little over him. And that's all Hannibal needed.

Slamming his head back, Hannibal flung Will off his back, scrambling to his feet to make a run for his car. Will growled behind him, snatching the tail end of his coat to drag him back, but Hannibal had let the clothing slide off of him. Like a snake shedding old skin for new, or a lizard letting it's tail be broken off, in the end he'll grow a new one. Jumping down the last few steps, Hannibal sprinted past the confused dogs, to his car, which he had left unlocked, thankfully. Before slipping inside, and slamming the door shut, locking it as he went. Practically yelping as Will slammed against the car door, huffing as he tried to smash through the windows. 

Hannibal took a minute to catch his breath, actually catch his breath, never before in his life did his omegan senses take control over him. Causing him to flee from a battle, he knew he could have taken Will down, but something about the way he was acting caused Hannibal to run. It was like whenever prey met with a predator, their bodies and mind too over, causing them to just forget everything and make a run for it. Running, however, was not something Hannibal did, or ever wanted to do again.

He watched as Will circled around the car, huffing and grunting a bit, before slamming against the windows a few time. He snarled at the car, glaring down at Hannibal, before turning to march off towards his house. The dogs whined, staying far from him like he was a monster, and not their faithful master. Sighing Hannibal went to fish his car keys from his pocket, only to freeze, remembering that Will had torn his jacket-which was also holding his car keys-while he was fleeing. Leaning back into his seat, Hannibal sighs, tapping his finger on his thigh, as his mind races with possibilities on what to do with the situation. 

That is until something slams into the side of his car, again, and this time it does break through the window. Hannibal ducks, trying not to get any of the shards of glass in his eye, before hands grab at his suit and drag him out of the car. Pressing Hannibal up against the hood of his car, Will starts scenting his neck, growling as his does while pinning Hannibal's arms under his body. Hannibal tries to growl back at the alpha, but only makes a small whine, his legs trembling to his disgust as Will presses his bulge against his ass. Gulping, Hannibal waits until Will's defenses lower, before running away again. There's a chance he might be able to lose the alpha in the woods, only when he starts to make a run for it, Will is quick to react.

Grabbing at Hannibal's legs, Will forces the older man to the ground, his ass raised high in the air. Snarling like a wild beast, Will bites into Hannibal’s suit jacket, his teeth tearing into the fabric, but never reaching his skin. Frustrated, Will pulls back, grabbing at Hannibal's suit and ripping it off his form, before tearing his shirt off as well. Hannibal snarls at Will, trying to buck him off, but gets a swift nip to the most sensitive part of his neck. A place only an alpha would know where to find, a place that causes the omega’s body to fall into a relax state. Making a small whine, Hannibal's body falls limp underneath Will's, trembling slightly from the cold air.

Will makes a low grunt, dropping himself on top of Hannibal's prone form, continuing to rut into his ass. His breathing becomes ragged as he ruts into Hannibal, putting force into the snapping of his hips. Hannibal can't help but moan, panting heavily as his cock struggles against the fabric of his clothes. He doesn't even realize he's come inside his pants, lost in the stream of pleasure and the cold. It's only when Will has stopped rutting into his ass, and instead is sniffing against his neck does he notice the stickiness in his own pants.

Will heaves a sigh through his nose, his lips brushing over Hannibal's skin, while his hands run up his sides. Hannibal shudders underneath Will's touch, huffing as his arms shiver from the cold. Suddenly, he yelps as Will picks him up, and tosses him over his shoulder, stalking back to his house. He makes a sharp noise at the dogs, who follow obediently after him into the house. Once inside, Will tosses Hannibal on his bed, where a couple of his shirts had been piled onto. Snarling at him once, before stomping off to the dead deer he left behind, Hannibal huffs, his body tense and locked into place from being handled around. The dogs scamper into their little corner of beds, plopping down, and wagging a bit as Hannibal shifts on the bed to sit up. 

He wonders if he can grab his phone in time, before Will gets back. And then what? Call Jack or Alana, what will happen to Will, they'd probably lock him up and experiment on him. Wondering what triggered his mind to regress in a primal way, Hannibal sighs, his head swimming with thoughts. Turning his head, he watches as Will drags the deer back inside, leaving its body to lay in the middle of the floor, before turning to look at Hannibal. He makes a low growl, dropping the antlers as he stalks over to the bed, crawling over Hannibal's prone body. Hannibal wonders what Will will do next, kill him, eat him? 

Interesting

Will snarls over Hannibal, before making a noise, no, a word. His voice sounds cracked and broken, like he's never spoken before, saying a two word syllable.

“Hannibal…” he growls, leaning over the omega. 

Planting his nose in the crook of Hannibal's neck, Will makes a small growl at the offending clothing to which Hannibal is wearing. Gripping the sides of his shirt, Will goes to tear off Hannibal's shirt, only to be met with a snarl coming from the omega. Looking up, Will growls back, louder, a thrumming noise, as he leans over him. Both legs planted on either side of Hannibal's waist, as he holds him down with his weight. 

“Will.” Hannibal hisses, grabbing the man's wrist with his own hands. Will’s growling gets loud enough that it causes the dogs to whine, and whimper, ducking for cover. He tries again, “Will.”

The growling stops, if only for a minute, before he makes a low rumble, and moves off of Hannibal. Will then proceeds to stalk over to the dead deer, moving it on it's back, Hannibal watches silently-while fixing up his clothing-as Will tears open the deer's chest. Rather sloppily, as blood gets everywhere on his clothes, but Hannibal can tell that the man probably won't care. Will tears out the heart from the deer's cavity, blood washes down his arm, covering him in jewels of red. His wild eyes gaze down at the heart, like a man staring into the holy grail, fury, and beauty all in one picture. Hannibal saves the image deep inside his mind, for a later time, when he can sketch it. 

Standing back up, Will moves slowly over to where Hannibal is sitting, holding the heart out towards him. He takes the heart gingerly, cradling it in his hands like a fragile thing, like it will break in a blink of the eye. Looking back at Will's face, his breathing hitches at the sight Will is giving him. The alpha is looking down at Hannibal like he's a god, something to be worshipped at an altar of blood and bones. Licking his lips, Hannibal brings the heart up to his lips, listening to the sound of Will's ragged breathing, before biting into the flesh. The muscles are tough and chewy, hard to tear off even for him, but the taste is one that can only be described as blissful. Humming, he chews the torn off piece of the heart, before handing it back to Will. The alpha furrows his eyebrows at the gesture, before taking the heart from Hannibal and setting it down.

Opening his mouth to speak, Hannibal is knocked back down to the bed by the weight of Will. The alpha makes a rumble in his chest, his lips connecting with Hannibal’s in a snaring kiss, as he ruts against him. Hannibal moans into the kiss, making a small whine as Will shoves his tongue into the man’s mouth, tasting the flesh of the heart inside his mouth. Will grabs a handful of Hannibal's hair, forcing the omega to expose his neck for his teeth to scrape down, making Hannibal whine beneath. He pushes Hannibal to the bed, flipping the older man over as he does, Hannibal goes willingly, unable to fight against the alpha’s wishes. He wants to push Will off, turn them over and insert his own dominance, but for some reason the omegan side of his brain continues to relentlessly take over his body. Causing him to fall apart to the cord, whining and wanting for Will, for his alpha, to just take him apart and knot him. Knot, knot, god yes, fucking-

Snarling, Hannibal makes a low keening noise, as he presses his ass back against Will’s bugle. Rubbing back as the man ruts into his ass, causing the alpha to howl with delight, as he starts to thrust roughly against the cervix of Hannibal’s ass. Hannibal makes a small growl, pulling at Will’s curls to bring the man’s face closer to his own, smashing their lips together. Moaning as their teeth clashed together, biting and tasting one another, Hannibal had bit down on Will’s bottom lips, growling as blood filled his mouth. Will made the smallest of whines, his hips stopping as he leaned into Hannibal’s lips. Once his lips were released, Will gave Hannibal a hazy, lust filled look, before he was shoving Hannibal’s face down. Tearing his shoes and pants off next, Hannibal almost wanted to complain about his socks being left on, almost, but founf himself groaning into the pillow beneath his face as Will shoved his tongue inside of him. His slick must have tasted good to the alpha, as his moan was loud enough to vibrate through Hannibal’s body, causing the omega to groan.

“Hannibal, hhah-” Will moaned, lapping up at any of the slick that gushed from Hannibal’s hole. 

Hannibal groaned, hiding his burning red face into the pillow, as Will made the most lewd slurping sounds he’d ever heard in his life. He bit down on the pillow as Will shoved two thick fingers inside his hole, along with his tongue that was still lapping at his slick, his fingers scissoring him open to let the tongue in deeper. Clawing at the bed sheets, Hannibal made loud pitiful whines as Will continued to fuck him with his tongue and fingers, the pads of his fingers reaching in deep enough to massage his prostate. Making Hannibal howl and hump agaisnt the bed as he did so, his legs shaking to keep himself up. It was around when Will had somehow fit two more fingers into Hannibal’s tight, warm hole, did he start to plead.

“Will please, PLE-Fuck-Alpha!!” Hannibal moaned, pressing back onto that sinful tongue.

Something in his words clicked, and suddenly Will was removing his fingers from Hannibal’s hole. There was the quick sound of clothes tearing, before Will was pressing his hard cock against Hannibal’s hole, positioning himself over the omega. Hannibal panted as he made a small whine, lifting his ass higher to try and entice the alpha to fuck him, only getting a growl from Will. That had apparently, been the warning sign, as Will started to press his cock into Hannibal, going slow enough to not tear anything, but quick enough for it to burn. Howling into the pillow, Hannibal clenches the soft fabric, squeezing around Will’s cock as he pushes in further. When he’s finally seated inside of Hannibal, Will leans down wrapping his arms around Hannibal’s torso, nuzzling his face into the crook of Hannibal’s neck, right where the neck connects to the shoulder. He starts at a slow pace, grunting as Hannibal clenches around his cock, panting underneath the alpa as he presses back.

Will makes a low rumble in his chest, huffing against his skin as his pace starts to quicken. His thrust changing from a slow burn, to a punishing pace. Rough and harsh, as he pounded against Hannibal’s prostate, each thrust harder than the last as Hannibal’s moans begin to moan, howling into the pillow. Until Will grips his hair, pulling his head back as he snarls softly against his ear, pulling a small whine from Hannibal who only continues to moan.

“Will, yes, yes-alpha-ah! Alpha! Yes!” Hannibal howls, his vision going white as he cums over the bedsheets. Will roars above, his teeth coming down on Hannibal’s neck, biting deep enough that the flesh brakes on, blood pouring down Hannibal’s chest. “Alpha!”

Will snarls, a primal noise that triggers something inside of Hannibal, causing his vision to go white as he comes again while Will’s knot catches inside the rim of his hole. The alpha bites down harder on him, his tongue lapping at the blood that pours from the wound, before puling off. Heaving a little, Will makes a small snort before falling on top of Hannibal, resting all his weight on the omega. Hannibal huffs, enjoying but also hating the weight on top of him, squirming a little as Will’s knot releases more cum inside of him. Will sighs, wrapping an arm around Hannibal’s waist, as he moves them onto their sides, his hand moves down Hannibal’s body slowly. Grabbing his leg to lift it up, as he presses his knot deeper inside of Hannibal’s hole, moaning as Hannibal clenches around him. Hannibal makes a small whine, resting a hand on Will’s arm, squeezing to tell the alpha to stop. Will hums, setting his leg back down, before enveloping Hannibal in his arms, nuzzling against his bond mark, licking at the drying blood.

“I will need to attend to the wound later Will, so it doesn’t get infected.” Hannibal states, making a small purr as Will rubs his hands up and down his stomach. He wonders idly if the alpha is imaging him heavy and warm with his pups, carrying them barefoot around their home, carrying their pups around the house. Will grunts, kissing the skin behind Hannibal’s ear, as Hannibal lulls to sleep.

~~

The next three days are spent with Hannibal being fucked, feed, and cared for by Will. Of course, there are some points where Hannibal has to put a foot down, and take control over situations, like the kitchen for example, because Hannibal is not going to eat raw meat for the next couple of days. Will makes a small fit about that, but after giving him a long, thurough blow job, and swallow down his cum, the alpha gives in. But that doesn’t stop him from going out into the woods at ungodly hours at night to go hunting, leaving Hannibal alone in bed as he does. Sadly, Hannibal’s clothes are torn, and unwearable, and Will’s clothes are just a tad too small for him. So his days are spent walking around naked and bare, which Will has no objection to as he is constantly hovering over Hannibal, nuzzling, kissing, sucking, or fucking him with every chance he gets.

It feels as if Hannibal has gone into heat, with the amount of times he finds himself yearning to have Will inside him. Craving for the alpha each day, sometimes he bends over to let Will fuck him, loving how relentless Will is with him, fucking roughly and breaking Hannibal down to a whiny omega. Other times, very rare times, Hannibal will tie Will to the bed, and ride the alpha to climax, howling along with the alpha as he tries to free himself from the bonds. Usually he does, and when he does, Hannibal is in for a big surprise. As Will flips them over, pinning Hannibal’s hands above his head, as he starts to fuck relentlessly into Hannibal. Having the omega howling his name in no time, before coming over his chest. 

Will has had yet to change from...the feral state he resides in now. His primal instincts have taken over his mind, and pushes him back into the most basic, and feral stage of an alpha. It’s almost like having a big cat in the house, with a mix between a wolf, forming the perfect predator, the perfect alpha. At least, in Hannibal’s view, now he just needs to push him a little more, and maybe, just maybe, he will have Will joining him on the hunt. Imagining how beautiful Will would look under the moonlight, covered in the blood of the rude, nude and bare to the eye’s of God. Let him look down upon his own creation, and see, see what horrors and monsters have been created, see what Hannibal can do to his creations. 

But, alas, all good things must come to an end, and within those three days, Jack and Alana have been trying to get a hold of Hannibal or Will. Having already checked the doctor's house, only to remember that he said he was going over to check on Will himself, they had suddenly thought that something must have happened at Will’s house causing the two men to disappear. Now they were driving down the silent roads of Virginia towards Will house, raising eyebrows as they saw Hannibal’s car. Alana gasped as she saw the torn off car door, and the pieces of Hannibal’s suit in lying on the ground covered under some snow. Whipping out his gun, Jack made his way to the door, staying as quiet as he could to not alert anyone who might be in the house. Right when he heard the sound of Dr. Lecter crying out, he kicked the door open, pointing the gun at-oh….

OH

Jack stood frozen at the sight of Will leaning over Dr. Lecter, both men naked and sweaty on the bed, as Will slowly fucked intot he good doctor. His muscles contracting and flexing as he fucked thoroughly into Hannibal, the doctor, who Jack had come to respect more as an alpha than an omega, was making soft whines under Will, moaning and clenching around the girth of Will. The two men were so caught up in making slow love with each other, that they didn’t hear Jack barge in. But they did hear Alana, as she followed behind Jack not a minute late, gasping rather loudly at the sight of the two men, as she screamed.

“Will!”

The alpha jerks his head to where Jack and Alana are gawking, his nostrils flaring at the scent of them, a low rumble starts in his chest, before turning into a full out snarl. He pulls out of Hannibal, causing the omega to whine pitifully, turning his head to watch as Will stands from the bed. His eyes are glazed with lust, as he pants heavily from where he lays, snapping out of his haze as he sees what stopped Will. Stalking over to where Jack and Alana are, Will snarls, his hands clenching and unclenching, ready to fight. Jack seems to note the strangeness of Will’s attitude, lifting the gun up at Will’s direction. 

“Will, I need you to settle down, right now. Okay? We’re not here to fight, or harm you, we just want Dr. Lecter safe and unharmed.” Will takes another step closer, haunches raised like a wolf on the prowl, as he snarls, baring sharp teeth, tainted with blood. “Will! I will shoot you!”

Will snaps at the two of them, making Alana squeak from his hostile appearance. Hannibal struggles to form words as he stands up, moving slowly towards the feral alpha. Will twist his head to where Hannibal is walking towards him, his snarling getting louder the closer the omega gets, until Hannibal wraps his arms around him. Shushing him as he pets Will’s curls, calming down the furious alpha as he does. Alana goes to remove her coat off of her body, going to wrap it around Hannibal to cover her colleges nudity, only she had ended up making a mistake. As Will tears Hannibal off of him, pushing the omega to stand behind him, as he starts to lunge at Alana. She screams, ducking away from his fist, just barely missing his hit, as Hannibal pull him back into his arms.

“WILL!” Hannibal hissed, holding Will down to stop the alpha from attacking the sacred beta. “Alana, now is not the time for your formalities, Will is not in the state of being kind to anyone who get’s near his mate.”

“Mate!” Jack exclaimed, “Hannibal, you are clearly not in the right mind state, as the man was practically raping you! We need to detain him!” 

“Jack, by all means the man was not-Will!” Hannibal yelped as the alpha had turned around in his arms, interrupting with a commanding snarl. Causing a shudder to up Hannibal’s back, making him whine and fall to his knees. He wanted to stand, to yell at the alpa for forcing him into this position. But when Will started to run his fingers through his hair, he couldn’t help but close his eyes and purr, leaning forward to nuzzle against Will’s soft cock. Will made a pleasing rumbling in his chest, as Hannibal showed off his submission to the alpha. He was unsure about how to feel about the situation, as he was both embarrassed, and yet he didn’t care. Let them see that Hannibal is mated to a strong, and possessive alpha, one who will care for him, and protect him. Though, he didn’t really need the protecting, but it was still good to have the illusion. 

Slowly, he began to stand back up, but Will was apparently not finished with, as he pushed Hannibal up against the wall. Hannibal had hissed at the sting, his legs quick to wrap around Will’s waist so he didn’t fall, as the alpha began to scent him, right in front of his colleagues! “Will, stop this tomfoolery right now. You are an alpha, not some honry, possesive teenager.”

The alpha made a low rumble in his throat, his teeth suspiciously hovering over Hannibal’s bonding mark, as Hannibal spoke. Hannibal glared up at Will, opening his mouth to tell off the alpha, only to have a whine rip it’s way through his chest as Will bucks up against him. Alana runs out the door, covering her reddening face as she does, while Jack tries to get a hold of the situation. Hannibal makes another whine as Will starts to lap at his neck, biting around their mating mark as he does, making Jack blush as he too walks out the door. He isn’t gone for long, as he comes running back into the house with a tranquilizer, getting a clean shot at Wil’s bare shoulders. It takes three darts before the alpha begins to get sleepy, his face falling flat against Hannibal’s chest as he starts to snore. Hannibal wishes he was alone at the moment, so he could possibly sketch Wil’s sleeping form, run his fingers through the alpha’s lush curls. Unfortunately, that is not the case, as Jack proceeds to pull the alpha off of him, keeping his eyes up to ignore the good doctor’s nudity.

“Dr. Lecter, are you feeling ok, I know how forced mating can affect an omega’s emotions greatly?” Jack asked, watched as Hannibal pulled one of Will’s flannel robes over himself, covering his nudity. 

The omega scrunched his nose, trying not to look as disdain or annoyed as he was now, instead he proceed to lift the sleeping alpha in his arms, and settled him on the bed. Pulling the covers over him, so that his alpha could sleep peacefully while he discussed with Jack, also so no one could see his nakedness. That was reserved for Hannibal’s right’s only.

“Jack, I know how this may all look to you, but none of this was forced, this was all consensual.” Jack stared at him bugged eyed.

“So, what you're saying is that…”

“Yes, I’ve wanted Will to be my alpha for a long time, and we have been harbouring feelings for each other. I did not expect our bonding to have been so...wild.” Hannibal couldn't help but chuckle at his word choice. Jack, however didný find it as funny as he did.

“Is he…”

Hannibal looked back over to Will, who had apparently been cuddling the pillow that Hannibal had been sleeping on, rubbing the nose in the scent of his omega. “I am unsure about his condition, there has been no response to regression of his state of mind. I do believe however, that it might be a stressful trigger response to the work you're putting him through.”

“What are you suggesting at? You know I can’t take him out of the field.”

“You can’t Jack, or you won’t?”

“He is saving lives, Dr. Lecter.”

“He is suffering Jack, who knows how long it will be until he final crumbles inside himself.” 

Jack went silent for a moment, before stepping closer to Hannibal, straightening his back to insert some form of alpha dominance in the situation. However, unlike how Hannibal had fallen to the whims of Will’s dominance, Jack was a completely different situation. 

“Listen to me, Dr. Lecter, I am doing the right thing for Will, for the county by putting these criminals in a cell. I will not have some omega tell me how to work my cases.”

He had crossed the line.

Straightening himself up, Hannibal spoke calm and clearly, though he wondered internally how quick he could kill and hide Jack’s body, “May I remind you, Crawford, but this omega, has a PhD in two degrees. So, the next time you tried to decide what’s right for my mate, think about what you're going to say, before speaking.”

Jack hissed through his nose, his alpha brain fretting around as it identifies who is the bigger predator in the room. He deflated in front of Hannibal, stumbling a bit with his words, before clearing his throat and looking behind Hannibal to where Will was sleeping. “So, what shall we do about Will?”

Hannibal smirked, a smile that would fit upon a snake more than a human, “I know a place where we can restrain him.”

~~

Hannibal watched from behind the glass wall as Will started to wake up, the workers had put a few more tranqs in him as he started to wake up. Now he was set inside one of the cages at the BSHCI, resting against the barbed four walled cage. Will looked around warily, scenting the air for any familiar scents, before turning his head, growling as Frederick began walking towards the cage. Hannibal had made sure to shake the man’s hand, and resting his hand on his shoulders, wiping his scent over the beta’s clothes. Curious as to what would happen if Will smelt his scent on another person. Frederick grinned down at Will, he always said he would have the alpha in his hospital, and he did, finally able to test that wonderful mind.

“Hello, Will, I hear you're going through a strange state, now what I’m go-SHIT!” 

Frederick jumped a foot back, as Will snarled, jumping at the walls of the cage, sticking his hand through the opening in the cage, trying to grab at the beta. Will’s body shook, anger swimming around in his body making him appear as an apex predator. Teeth bared like a wolf, snarling as his hands clench like fist, haunches raised and ready to fight. It was a glorious sight, as Will looked like some wild, feral angel, a monster released from the depths of Hell, ready to release his wrath upon the world. Oh, he will look so good standing next to Hannibal, covered in blood and moonlight. He could feel his cock starting to twitch in interest at the sight, taking a deep breath, Hannibal calmed himself.

Frederick took a minute to compose himself, before stepping back towards the cage, only to squeak as Will jumps at him again. “Well, it looks like this might be a problem for me.” the doctor mumbled to himself, studying as Will snarled at him, stalking around in the small pace that the cage allowed.

Hannibal hummed, before stepping into the room with Frederick, the bete looked over to him with a mix of feelings. “Fredrick.”

“Dr. Lecter, you seem to have caught Will in a degressed, primal alpha state. I must ask, how ever did you live with him this state for those four days? Must have been Hell for a man of your taste?” Frederick smiled knowingly at the omega. 

“Ah, there must be some mystery to my life, hm, Frederick? Besides, Will has been more than kind to me, as I was over there.” Hannibal smiled, making a show of presenting his hand to the opening of the cage. Will didn’t even bat an eye, instantly there leaning to scent and rub against Hannibal’s hand, rumbling as he did. 

Frederick stared bug eyed at the show of affection, before huffing angrily at Hannibal, “Yes, yes, whatever you say Dr. Lecter. Now are we going to deal with the problem at hand, or are you just going to play good omega with him.”

Smiling, Hannibal tried not to take a bite out of Fredrik’s tongue, but kept his mouth shut, instead he said, “Well, I don’t see you trying to do anything about the situation.”

Frederick frowned, looking back to Will who stares at him with an evil eye. Over the days of being with Will, Hannibal watched as the alpha grow his curls and beard out, giving this a more prehistoric look. He wasn’t going to lie, but he loved the beard, yes he also liked the idea of a clean shaved Will, with his lovely youthful face. But god, did he love the beard, in which Will had used many times during intercourse. Rubbing it against Hannibal’s smooth thighs, biting and mark him up, before diving down with his tongue. Lapping up at the slick running down his thighs, some of it catching on Will’s beard as he slurped up his slick. Having Hannibal moaning like a whore, whining for more, heaving and panting as his thighs clenched around Will’s face.

So lost in his daydreaming, Hannibal hadn’t noticed Frederick settling his hand on Hannibal’s shoulder. But Will had very much noticed the move.

Wrong move, Chilton. Wrong move.

Growling, Will grabbed the sides of the cage door, shaking it violently. From years of rusting, and denting from inmates, the cage door was no match for an alpha’s anger. They came off with a crash, falling down to the ground, as Will lunged at Frederick, snapping his teeth at the man’s neck, pushing him to the ground. Hannibal stood impassively watching as his alpha takes a bite out of Frederick's cheek, tearing the skin off, and swallowing it whole. His pupils blown wide from lust, as slick started to run down his thighs. He stood still even as Frederick cried for help, Will snarling overhead, only to stop at the scent of Hannibal’s slick snapping him from his anger. Jumping off of Frederick, Will stalked over to Hannibal, baring his teeth as he roared with anger, his pheromones filling the room. Hannibal went down to the ground on his knees willingly, nuzzling against Will’s hard erection before pulling the jumpsuit zipper down. Reveal his red angry cock, precumdripping down from the head as it curved upwards.

Hannibal made a small humming noise, as he wrapped his lips around the head, suckling at the ti. Loving the vibration of Will’s groan shake through his body, as he moaned around his cock. Will buried his fingers into his hair, pushing Hannibal’s head down further on his cock. Making a small whine, Hannibal goes down without a fight, unable to say no to his alpha, as he continues to suck on Will’s cock. Biting down lightly on the forming knot, pulling a moan from Will as he starts to slowly thrust in and out of Hannibal’s mouth. Hannibal moaned around his cock, tasting the taste of salt and musk on his cock. Nuzzling his nose against Will’s pubic hair, inhaling his natural scent. Moaning as Will continues to fuck his mouth, his jaw becoming sore from the pressure, slackening to give him more space.

When his knot was fully formed, it became hard to take in all of his cock, as Hannibal continued to suck. Will growled, moaning as he held Hannibal’s mouth still, as he pushed his cock deep into his throat, ignoring the choking noises that Hannibal makes. He looked up to Will’s face, watching as the man tilted his head back groaning as he came inside of Hannibal’s mouth. Hannibal chokes a little on the come, but doesn’t make a fit as he swallows what he can. The taste is one that he could only compare to the drinks that the God’s drank in the old Greek tales, Warm and salty as it filled his mouth, and washed down his throat.

The euphoria didn’t last long, as suddenly Will was getting pulled off by some orderlies, as Hannibal sat there on his knees, coming dripping down the side of his mouth. Will struggled with the orderlies, as they decided that two wasn’t going to hold him down, and instead brought in four orderlies. Will snapped and tried to claw them off, only to have one of the orderlies hold him while they fitted a clear mask around his mouth. Preventing him from taking another bite out of someone’s cheek, or possibly worse. Pushing Will back onto a vertical wheelchair. Will fought, and fought, until they put a sedative in him, causing him to slip into a foggy haze. Hannibal watches as they take Will away, standing up slowly as he does, and licking the few drops of cum on his face.

He hears the cries of Frederick’s pain down the hall, as they rush him to the hospital wing. And he smiles, something tells him that Christmas has just come early.

~~

It had only been two days later when Hannibal had gotten a call from Jack, he was inside his own home reading in the study, while enjoying the night with a fire going. His phone, which had been put in the kitchen where he had some tea setting to cool, he didn’t bother with actually answering the phone at the moment as he was trying to enjoy the moment. A few minutes later of hearing the same constant ringtone, he moved from his seat to the kitchen. Of course it would be Jack Crawford calling him at this hour, and with some sense of urgency, clicking the answer button Hannibal held the phone up to his ear, answering with a calm, “Hello?”

“Dr. Lecter! This is urgent, Will has escaped from the hospital, we don’t know what his whereabouts might be, but we believe he may be heading your way. I have dispatched a fleet to head towards you-”

He clicked the phone off, lifting his head as he heard something outside the dining room. Setting the phone back down, Hannibal picked up one of the knives near him. Walking down the hall to the dining room, peeking in he saw a figure standing outside, hunched over something. He couldn’t really tell as he never had an outside light in the area, stepping to the clear doors he squinted at the hunched over figure before smirking to himself. Opening the clear door, he stepped outside to look down at Will.

“What have you got there in your hands, Will?” Hannibal hummed.

Will growled softly, breaking another bone in the chest of the dead corpse beneath him, Hannibal wondered why Will had chosen to kill the poor beta. For whatever the reason Will might have chosen to kill the man, Hannibal would never know, as Will stood up from where he was hunched over. His hands bloody and wet, holding the beta’s heart close to his chest, before holding it out to Hannibal. The clear mouth mask was still on Will’s face, which meant he had to use his hands to strange the beta to death. Hannibal felt his pupils blown wide, taking the heart gingerly in his hand, before slowly leading Will back into his house, closing the door. He’d have to take care of the body later, setting the heart down in a cold box, he turned back around to where Will was standing. The alpha towered over him, the clothes given to him by the BSHCI had been torn off, leaving him nude beside for the mask.

“Will.” Hannibal said, holding his hand out to motion for him to come closer. 

Will bent his head down to give Hannibal the access he needed to take the mask off, slowly and with grace, Hannibal pulled the mask off. Letting his hands run down Will’s neck, as he pulled the mask off, Will made a small rumble in his chest before straightening up. When Hannibal set the mask down on the counter, Will stared at him for moment, unblinking and calm like the sea, but that was before the storm. Gripping Hannibal’s sweater, Will lifts the omega off the ground before slamming him down on the kitchen counter, tearing off Hannibal’s clothes in the process. Snarling, Will smashes his lips against Hannibal’s kissing, and nipping his way into Hannibal’s mouth as the omega moans beneath him. Panting heavily, Hannibal watches as Will tears down his soft sleeping pants, revealing his hardening erection. The alpha laughs a little at their state, before sucking kisses down Hannibal’s chest.

“Will?”

“Yes, Hannibal.”

“Will, you, your-ah! Yes! You're not f-feral!” Hannibal’s hips buck up as Will bites down his chest, a firm hand gripping his hard uncut cock as he does. 

Will licks at one of Hannibal’s pink nippples, biting down on it a little before speaking, “Was I ever?”

Slowly, the pieces start to piece themselves together, Hannibal goes silent, panting and huffing as Will marks down his chest. This entire time he had been fooled by the alpha, not to mention fell right into his trap without even thinking it over. His own biology had betrayed him, but also he betrayed himself. Growling, Hannibal grips Will’s curls, pulling the alpha up and off of him. Anger coursing through his veins, but also amusement. Will laughs, a vile noise, that sounds like music to Hannibal’s ears.

“You knew, this entire time, didn't you? Cunning boy. You knew I was charmed by you, and you used it against me.” Hannibal snarls, slamming Will’s head back against the wall. 

Will chuckles, darkly, “You had it coming to you, for a long time, Dr. Lecter.” Licking his lips of blood, Hannibal watches as Will’s tongue darts out to collect the red substance. “Tell me, Hannibal, did you often think of me bending you over, and showing you your true place. Bent over and receiving my cock. I’m well aware that you find all the other alpha’s inferior to me, what was it about me that enchanted you? Was it my looks, my charms, or was it the fact that I could see you, Hannibal. I could see right through that person suit of yours, all the beauty and chaos that you left behind, left for me to gaze upon. Were you trying to court me, Hannibal?” 

Hannibal feels a loss of breath, his body melting under the words of the alpha, as slick slowly starts to slip down his thighs. “Yes.” he moans, trying to keep up right with shaky legs, only for Will to hook his arms around his waist, and set him bending over the counter. He can’t help but whine when he feels Will’s thick tongue begin to lap at the slick dripping between his legs. The man’s tongue is sinister feeling against his skin, lapping and slurping, his hands gripping hard enough that Hannibal knows he’s going to have bruises by the next day. Will hums, pressing a finger inside of Hannibal to open him up, he knows they don’t have much time, but that doesn’t mean he still can’t enjoy it. Hannibal moans as he adds another two fingers, gripping the countertop, as he clenches around Will’s scissoring hands.

“Hmm, that’s a good omega, you just love taking what I have to give you. Don’t you, Hannibal? If I gave you my knot right now, you’d take it, wouldn’t you.” Will smirked, lifting himself up so he towers over the omega. Hannibal growls at him, wishing he could fight back, but oh does it feel good to be filled. Just the thought of having Will’s knt inside of him causes more slick to gush down his legs.

“Will, please!”

“Oh? Begging now are we? Well, well, I didn’t expect to break you so soon, Hannibal. Guess you don’t have as much control as you thought you had.”

Something inside of Hannibal snaps, some primal need, as he bares his teeth, snarling up at Will. Kicking the alpha off of him, Will stumbles backwards, growling as Hannibal slips off the countertop, stalking over to the alpha. Gripping his head of curls, Hannibal forces Will’s head up, so he can stare at the alpha, eye to eye.

“If you want to beg for your knot, than you are going to have to catch me, and hold me down on the ground. Understood, alpha.” snarls Hannibal, baring his own canines at the alpha, before Will can retort with something, he pushes off of the alpha. Making a run out of the kitchen, and up the stairs through the maze of guest bedrooms.

Will laughs a single short note, before scrambling to follow after Hannibal, following the scent of Hannibal’s slick. His own cock jostling between his legs, red and angry, as precum drips from the head. Keeping his angry alpha growls down, Will tries to listen for any sound that might lead him to Hannibal, he hears nothing but can smell the omega everywhere he goes. Growling in frustration, Will turns down a corner which will lead him to Hannibal’s own room, smirking he opens the door to his room. Scenting the air he smiles, Hannibal is close, he can smell the scent of his lovely omega; warm home cooked food, blood, and something dark. He turns to grab at the omega, only to get pushed back down on the bed, strong hands grip his arms holding him down. 

Snarling, Will tries to buck the older man off of him, only for Hannibal to grind down against his erection, making the alpha howl in pleasure. The sweet feeling of friction, making him shudder, giving Hannibal enough time to tie Will’s hands up. Sitting back up to look down at his work, smirking at the alpha who only growls up at him. Hannibal strokes a finger under Will’s chin, tilting his head up so he can bend down to bestow a kiss to the alpha’s lips. Will moans, his legs squeezing against Hannibal's form, lifting up to taste more of his lips. Only for Hannibal to push him back down.

“Now, now, Will, I’m the one taking control now, so you just settle back down, and relax.” Hannibal hums, smiling like a snake, as he positions himself over Will.

The alpha howls as Hannibal let’s himself plunge down on his cock,moaning overhead, as Will fills him up entirely. Will bucks his hips up, searching for more of that sweet heat, moaning as the omega clenches around him. Hannibal takes a second to catch his breath, before starting to bounce up and down Will’s cock, groaning at the sensation. The position gives Will’s cock the best access to hitting against Hannibal's prostate, making the omega shudder at the feeling. Will continues to thrust upwards, planting his feet on the bed so he can get enough balance to fuck into Hannibal. 

“Oh! Will! Yes, yes, YES! God, you feel-ooh!” Hannibal moaned, pressing down harder against Will’s forming knot.

Will moaned underneath the omega, his hands clenched into fist, as he tried to tear of the bonds. Wanting to grab Hannibal by the waist and turn them around, so he could fuck the omega himself. Biting down on his bottom lip, as Hannibal bent down to suck at his neck, making sure to leave large purpling bruises for the morning to come. Will snarls, his alpha instincts telling him to push the omega off, and put him in his place, but some other part of him enjoyed the feeling. Hannibal mouthed at the lobe of his ear, before moving his mouth down to the part where Will’s neck connects with his shoulders. Will roared as Hannibal’s teeth clamped down against his neck, hard enough to break through the skin, leaving a large bite mark. It was unheard of alpha’s having a mating mark by their omegas, but if Will was to have one he would have had Hannibal mark him up anyway he wanted. 

Howling, Will watched as his vision went white, as he came into Hannibal, his knot catching on the rim of the omega’s hole, tying them both together. Hannibal lifted his head back, his whole body shuddering as he came, gasping in pure bliss at the euphoric feeling of Will’s knot inside of him. The two had become one in that short moment, bodies molding into one mass, kissing each other to feel the other breth. In and out, in and out, the beauty of becoming one. Hannibal melted into Will, letting the alpha move them onto their sides. Holding the other close, melting and remolding into the other. 

“Jack will be here soon to take me away.” Will mumbles, nuzzling his nose into Hannibal’s hair, scenting his lovely omega.

“I know, I’ve made some preparations for us to leave, so once your knot deflates we can clean up and make a quick.”

Will snorts, “You say we, as in meaning both of us.”

Hannibal lifts his head from where it’s resting, moving to look up at Will with a soft smile. Lifting a hand to pull a curl behind the man’s ear, before cupping his cheek with his hand. “Will, would you like to go to Florence with me?”

Will nuzzles against Hannibal’s hand, kissing the palm before turning to look back at him. “I don’t think I could handle the separation if you left me. Besides, who else will keep you in check, with all the rude you’ll catch there.”

Hannibal smiles like he’s never done before, wide and full of teeth, leaning up to kiss Will. The man accepting the kiss with his own, wishing he could wrap his arms around the omega, but remembering that Hannibal had his hands tied. Chuckling, Hannibal reaches up to untying the bonds, and laughing as Will proceeds to wrap his arms around his frame, snuggling against the omega. They both make a small noise, as Will’s knot comes again inside of Hannibal. Laying back down, Will makes a small puff, nuzzling against Hannibal as he waits for his knot deflate, imagining how Florence will go.

~~

Living in Florence wasn’t as bad as Will had expected it to be, after their love making that night, Hannibal had helped him fake his own kidnapping. Will had been a little upset over it, since that would put him down as a criminal under the eyes of Crawford, but Hannibal had reassured him they wouldn’t be coming back to the states anytime soon. So, few weeks into living with Hannibal in Florence the FBI had ended up giving up on the investigation, and the Chesapeake Ripper had gone back to being the main focus of the search. Unfortunately, the Ripper would never be seen in America again, and instead the Ripper had moved his art over in Florence. Where the two had enjoyed fine wine, warm meals, fucking like a pack of heathens, and of course sharing the kill under the eye of the moon.

Now almost a year into living with Florence, things couldn’t possibly get worse than they were in America. Well except for the fact that Hannibal was pregnant, and was even more grumpier than Will could ever be.

The omega, wouldn’t stand for letting Will help him at all with anything, claiming that he could deal with the situation himself. Of course, there were some days where the omega would just huff and fall back into bed whining, as he could no longer bend down to pull his pants on. Will had just sighed, walking over and bending down to help is aggressive omega, kissing Hannibal’s swollen belly as he finished.

“You know, you could always just ask for help, Hannibal. I know I’m not like those other overbearing alpha’s, who just hover over their pregnant omegas, but sometimes you worry me.” Will hummed, peeling Hannibal’s hands from covering his face.

Hannibal growled at him, before going quiet, “I just don’t want to have to depend on you so much. I hate depending on others, and you know it.” Hannibal sighed, relaxing into Will’s soft touches, as the alpha rubbed his belly. “I apologies for how rude I’ve been these past few months, this is just complicated for me.”

“Baby, you don’t have to apologies for anything, I’m happy to be with you no matter what. That’s what mates are for.” Will smiled, kissing Hannibal for a brief minute, before pulling away. “Now come on, we have another one of your little social events to go to. And I know how much you hate having to waddle in late.”

Hannibal scoffed, “It’s not waddling, Will, it’s called pregnancy swag.” 

Will choked on his own laughter, watching as a grin split it’s way onto Hannibal’s face. Pulling Will’s face down so he could kiss him, Will hummed into the kiss, leaning all his weight on his arms so he can continue kissing Hannibal. Trying to pull away was a mistake as Hannibal growled,grabbing Will’s shirt to pull him down on the bed, huffing to straddle him. Will chuckled, resting his hands on either side of Hannibal’s waist, so his omega didn’t fall off. 

“Fuck, you’re so heavy.” Will grunted.

Hannibal growled, “Well, maybe if I wasn’t pregnant with your fucking pups, than I wouldn’t be so heavy. Now quit talking so I can fuck myself on your cock.”

Will pretended to gasp in shock, “Hannibal, did you just say the F word, my, my how rude of you.”

Rolling his eyes, Hannibal started to strip himself of the clothes he had just put on. Will only laughed, before moaning as Hannibal grinned his hips down against his clothed cock. pulling off his own clothing, Will bent upwards, resting on his elbows as he kissed Hannibal back, loving the taste of Hannibal’s lips. Gripping tightly at his muscular thighs, because Hannibal still refuses to lay in bed, and will try to exercise as much as he can in a day.

“What about you social-”

“Will.” Hannibal snarls, giving him a look. Will just grins like a kid who got the last cookie, before laying back down, and letting Hannibal continue. God he loved his snooty omega.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked my first try at this :3 I will do one more piece for the challenge before disappearing to my cave, so I can go back writing. 
> 
> Commenta and Kudos are loved, and hoarded into my small writing cave!


End file.
